Host devices are able to access data stored at storage devices. In a network arrangement, access of the storage devices can be managed by controller nodes that are interconnected by a communications fabric to the host devices.
The host devices are able to submit data requests to the controller nodes. In response to the data requests from the host devices, the controller nodes can submit corresponding data requests to the storage devices to access (read or write) data of the corresponding storage devices.